


Lawyerspeak

by LiberAmans214



Series: The Great Bath Week of Sam Winchester [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Jessica Moore, Bath Sex, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Siblings, Domestic Fluff, Established Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Jessica Moore & Sam Winchester Friendship, Jessica Moore Loves Sam Winchester, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Mock Trials, NSFW, References to Suits (US TV), Sam Winchester Has Feelings, Sam Winchester is Loved, Sex Talk, Sexy Times, Stanford Student Sam Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberAmans214/pseuds/LiberAmans214
Summary: “So what you’re saying,” Sam clears his throat, resting his head back against the white tile. The water’s only supposed to come halfways up the height of his torso, but when he’s sprawled out like this, it comes up to his collarbones. Jess is shoulders deep. “Is that you’ve never been in favor of bath sex?”There’s a smile lingering on his lips, and dancing in his earth-speckled eyes.“Precedents imply,” She answers, voice serious, and all the rest of it, but eyes shining. “It is, and I quote, complicated.”
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore & Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Series: The Great Bath Week of Sam Winchester [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742773
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Lawyerspeak

The bubbles glisten on Jess’s skin like something ethereal, as she rests her arms on the edges of the tub.

“So what you’re saying,” Sam clears his throat, resting his head back against the white tile. The water’s only supposed to come halfways up the height of his torso, but when he’s sprawled out like this, it comes up to his collarbones. Jess is shoulders deep. “Is that you’ve never been in favor of bath sex?”

There’s a smile lingering on his lips, and dancing in his earth-speckled eyes.

“Precedents imply,” She answers, voice serious, and all the rest of it. “It is, and I quote, complicated.”

Taking a bath together is rare, for them.

Sam’s calves graze her thighs, his legs stretched out languidly, and heels planted on either sides of her hips. She’s pulling a smirk to contain her smile - her own feet nonchalantly in Sam’s space, and knees in the air - because that’s the only way the two of them fit in the tub.

Bathing together is also kind of perfect.

“Objection.” Sam flicks his hand up, palm facing her. “That’s shower sex.”

“Showers are in bathrooms. Overruled.”

“They’re not the only things in bathrooms. Sustained.”

“Huh.” Jess cocks her head, feigning passiveness. As she pretends to contemplate, her foot trails along Sam’s skin, and within moments, he’s blushing. “Prosecutor is allowed, and insisted upon, to elaborate.”

“So you’re defending now?” Sam returns, but keeps going. “Well, I was saying -” She keeps her foot moving, in lazy circles of expanding radii, slowly closer to his cock. Sam breaks off mid-sentence, coughing out a laugh. “That’s how it’s going to be?”

“Maybe.” Jess winks. “Or maybe I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Guess I really _am_ convincing.” Sam points out, before resolutely continuing. “As I was saying,” He repeats. “Shower sex isn’t all that comes under bath sex, just as there’s more to bathrooms than just showers.”

Jess hums, agreeing.

“Such as, if I went down on you while your back was against the door, would that be so complicated after all?” And he proceeds to exploit his window of opportunity when Jess pauses speechless for a beat, and starts to brush against her skin, underwater. He has a vantage point in his position too, and his toes tickle her hipbones.

A shudder visibly goes through her, and Sam feels proud of himself. “I feel like such statements must be submitted with proof only, my esteemed contemporary.”

“I’ll ask the court for a later date on that one, dear opposing counsel.” Sam replies, dismissively, already moving on to the next point in his metaphorical hardbound courtroom folder. “For now, I present to you Exhibit B.”

“Oh?”

“Bathtub Sex." 

As he utters the words, she finally reaches her destination too, deriving obvious pleasure in the way he squirms when she strokes slightly along his length, and hissing when he reciprocates by squeezing her hips from both sides.

"The jury needs more information.” She tells Sam, when they’re both just a little more focused.

Sam thinks about it, pursing his lips. “Well, I suppose there’s also more kinds of sex, like -”

“Objection.” It’s Jess’s turn to tease, raising her hand. Sam rolls his eyes when she does it pointedly, calling him out for being theatrical earlier. “More information about the bathtub sex, please.”

“Sustained.” Sam leers exaggeratedly, and she laughs. “I guess my leading argument regards all the water saved in the process. Just imagine, two baths for the water of one, and you cut back on the cleanup after sex bit, too.”

“But what about the water which spills?” She asks, managing to pull a straight face, as if proposing such a valid counterpoint dismisses the fact that they’re both naked, wet and bubbly. And tangled in each other.

“Defense counsel refers to a different case than mine.” Sam throws back, staring her heatedly in her smiling eyes, till the smile’s worn off for a considerably more suggestive replacement. “I assure the courtroom that there’s no room for negligence here.”

“There’s no room for _me_ , either.” She lets out, in a petulant whine, an entire era of a longheld stare later. It’s the farthest they’ve gone to breaking character - and her lips revolt with a pout when he doesn’t join her immediately in reality.

“Your honor.” Keeping the mock trial running, even in it’s last couple dialogues of existence, Sam turns his head to face a shampoo bottle. It’s been implicitly, and mutely decided as the judge. “I’d like to summon my witness, Jessica Moore to the stand.”

“All this foreplay to eventually kick me out of the tub?” Jess raises an eyebrow, almost complaining.

“There seems to have been a miscommunication.” A corner of Sam’s serious smile falls away, teasing, and the way it darkens his eyes enthralls Jess. Almost squinting as he smirks, his eyelashes stand out long and curved, and his jaw is clenched - because of course, he’s not unaffected _._ He’s frigging twenty one, and in a bathtub with his girlfriend who keeps dragging her foot along the insides of his thighs. He’s extremely goddamn turned on, and she knows it too, and they’re just playing things out to see how far they can.

“Meaning?”

“My side’s the witness box?” He almost dissolves into a chuckle, and then barely doesn’t, as he spreads his arms. Jess doesn’t seem to have any qualms with giggling, as she props herself up by the edges of the tub, and traverses the rest of the distance in a single movement.

Sam helps, obviously - wrapping his arms around her waist, as she lands on his lap, and adjusts to be straddling him. The water makes it easier - but to be fair, it’s been done on bedsheets before.

“I prefer _girlfriend_.” She says, last thing before Sam breaks into a grin too happy for a courtroom, and closes the gap between their lips. “Or significant other. Maybe lover.” She quips, between mouthy kisses. “Not ‘witness’.”

“Duly noted.” Sam laughs breathily, hands pulling her close and wandering, until he’s touched every inch of her a million times. He never thought he’d be lucky enough to get someone like her - and he just loves her so, _so_ much.

“And by the way, babe,” She has an arm around his neck, and another holding his face as they kiss. All words are punctuated with kisses, enthusiastic yet fleeting. “I’d say this counts as a win for you, but my lawyerspeak was definitely the better competitor.”

“Must be all those hours of courtroom dramas.” Sam agrees, only half parts kidding, his eyes closed as they kiss.

“Well, I _keep_ asking you to join me.”

“Binges are not my thing, Jess.”

“Bath sex didn’t used to be mine.” She returns immediately, and as if to prove her point, rolls her hips. That shoots an almost painful wave of arousal through him, aiming straight for his cock, and getting there in record time as Sam throws his head back.

Jess chases his lips back to a kiss, grinning against his mouth as she adds, “We might need another trial for me to get you to bingewatch Suits.”

“Petition to conduct all future trials in the bathtub as well.” Sam grunts, quickly losing coherency, as she moves in all the perfect ways on top of him.

“Sounds like grounds for a trial.” Jess teases, though her breath hitching on the last syllable ruins the solemnity, because Sam’s hands have finally ended up south, and he’s buried his face in her neck, biting and sucking a mark between her collarbones.

“Not really.” Sam pants, but that’s as far technical as his brain can get, while he tries to give his girlfriend a hickey, and finger her at the same time.

“ _Who’s_ the to-be lawyer’s girlfriend here, Sam?”

Sam can’t help but laugh at her dramatic patronizing tone, though it’s muffled into her skin. “It’s you.” And Jess gasps suddenly, less from Sam’s easily accepted defeat, and more from the way he _feels_ , sliding inside her as he lifts her up with his hands on her hips, and then brings her down on top of him, and she clings tighter to him, moaning and fully draped over his chest now. He strokes her hair with one hand, and kisses her neck again.

“It’s always going to be you.”

*

Later, when they’re both drying their hair in front of the mirror, Jess with a hairdryer and Sam with a towel (which they’ll soon exchange, though), and she’s rambling about how Sam should probably choose Environmental Law (seeing as he cares about water conservation so frigging much), and how much Sam’s going to _adore_ Harvey Spectre (apparently, the designated rich, badass hotshot in a show of designated rich hotshots) - all he can think about is how he’s finally done something _right_ in his goddamn mess of a life _._

And how unbelievably lucky he is, to get his chance at a happy ending with the most perfect woman in the entire world.

(They go to bed, soon after, flirting and kissing all the way through dinner, still coming down from their high as they drift off to sleep in each other’s arms, but Sam ends up getting awoken at midnight by the unstealthy pacing of an intruder - who turns out to be Dean Winchester.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had a fun read! This was my first ever SamJess ficlet, created for the fourth prompt of the Great Bath Week of Sam Winchester!! Maybe let me know what you think? And have a good day!


End file.
